


Overprotective

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crossdressing, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, jaehyun and mark share clothes, jaehyun is supportive, johnjae are adorable, johnny is mark's overprotective older brother, theyre literally friend goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: Mark is getting ready to go on a date, and Johnny is his super overprotective big brother.Or Johnny knows his baby brother only deserves the best, and he makes sure he gets it~
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Overprotective

I sighed, sitting down the Morphe 35O palette I was using on my eyes. I ran downstairs to the front door where the loud knocking was coming from. 

I opened it, revealing my older brother's boyfriend. 

"Markie! Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Jaehyun squealed, hugging me tight. I blushed.

"Thanks, Jae. You do too. My brother will be home from the gym soon, if you wanna hangout with me while I get ready?" Jaehyun nodded, pushing me back up to my room. 

"Now Markie, you always look so pretty. But what's the special occasion?" Jaehyun asked, plopping himself on my bed. 

I felt my face get hot.

"Uh- you know that boy who worked that Starbucks, that I told you about, to whom you had to go see for yourself?"

"Lucas? The tall kid that looks like a puppy?" I finished my shadow work, looking at a smirking Jaehyun through the mirror. 

"Yes, Lucas."

"He has some nice, big hands, Markie. Don't tell your brother I told you this because even though you're 20 he still thinks you're a baby, but big hands holding your ass feel amazing. I'm speaking from experience." He winked, and I sighed. 

"Jae, I love you, not only because you share your cute clothes with me or because you're practically engaged to my brother-"

"Promised. I'm promised to him. Bitch hasn't popped the question yet." Jae cut me off, grumbling. 

"-Promised to my brother, but we've been friends for a long time even though you're older, and I trust you with my life. But please, don't talk about my brother like that in front of me." I whined, beginning to add gold to my waterline with an Urban Decay eye pencil.

"But Mark, your brother is perfect. Tall, muscled body, kind eyes, big di-"

"STOP! STOP IT." I screamed, successfully cutting off the annoying boy. 

I grabbed my Pat McGrath mascara to finish off my eyes. 

"I was messing with you, not about my description, but trying to rial you up. Anyways, where are you and Lucas going? Oh! And how'd he ask you out?"

I picked up a nude liquid lip, filling in my lips before adding a clear top coat. 

"Well, we're going to dinner, then to see a movie. We both love Disney movies, so it seemed like a good idea." 

"And how'd he ask you out after you two pined over each other for what, a year?" I blushed.

"This is cliche. But he wrote "Markie will you go out with me?" On my coffee cup." 

"Okay, that is adorkable. I love him already!" Jae exclaimed, getting up to look me over. 

"Set your makeup, if you're seeing a Disney movie, you will cry and the only thing that will save your makeup is All Nighter setting spray." I picked up the bottle of setting spray, spritzing it over my face a few times. 

"You look so pretty. Now. Your nails. I have a yellow shade in my car that'll match that sweater. One sec." Jae ran to get his nail polish and I quickly put on a pair of shoes, looking back into the mirror. 

I did look cute. I smiled a bit, fixing a piece of my slightly curly hair that fell into my face. 

Jaehyun was back, letting out a huff. 

"Okay, sit down." 

Jaehyun perfectly did my nails, smiling at his work. 

"Now, let those dry. You look so pretty. Lucas is going to faint!" 

We sat and talked, Jaehyun showing me random things he found on Instagram until Johnny finally walked in.

He was still dressed in a pair of joggers and a loose muscle top. 

Jaehyun got up and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Hi baby." I turned away as my brother kissed one of my best friends. 

"Babe! We're going out! Go get showered, you stink." Jaehyun scrunched up his nose, playfully pushing Johnny away.

"Okay, okay. What's with the sudden want to go out? You told me earlier that you were too lazy and wanted to stay in." 

I laughed.

"Well Markie is going out! Now I need to." Johnny turned to look at me.

"You're going out?" I blushed, nodding a little. 

"With who? Do I know him?" 

"His name's Lucas." I mumbled.

"Where's he taking you?"

"Dinner and a movie." 

"What movie?" Johnny kept interrogating as Jaehyun was trying to stifle his laugh behind his hand. 

I played with the hem of my skirt, face hot. 

Thankfully soon there were knocks on the door. I breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling at Jaehyun before trying to get around my brother. 

"I'll answer it, Markie." I paled. 

I quickly followed my brother downstairs, watching at he opened the front door, revealing a nervous looking Lucas.

"Hi, um, is this where Mark lives?" He asked shyly. I've never seen Lucas like this. 

"Lucas, hi!" I waved, running up behind Johnny who was staring the poor boy down. 

"Mark, wow, you look amazing." I blushed. 

"Thank you. You look great too." He was dressed in simple jeans and a button up shirt. Who knew something so casual could look so good?

"So Lucas, what are your intentions with my younger brother?" Johnny asked, moving to let Lucas inside. 

"Well, um, I just want to take him on a nice date. We've known eachother for some time now, and he's always been the sweetest, prettiest person I've ever met."

"Yes. He is. Do you have an ill intentions with him?" Lucas looked so flustered, staring at my brother with wide eyes.

"Oh God no, no. I just want a cute, romantic date. It's cheesey but when I met Mark I couldn't see anyone else in the room. He was the only one, so he deserves the best."

"Right. My brother does deserve the best. Now you've passed. Have fun, don't have him home late, if you do anything even slightly wrong to him, I will come find you." Lucas gulped, nodding frantically. 

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"You better be. Keep him safe." Johnny finally cracked a smile, pulling me into a quick hug before letting me finally leave with a still shaking Lucas.

As soon as the front door closed, I leaned in and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry about my brother. He's very protective of me. We've only had each other for the longest time, and I've been screwed over before." I mumbled. 

"It's okay. I'm glad he cares so much, even though I almost peed my pants. He's so intimidating! And so muscular. What the heck Mark! Why is he so scary?" Lucas whined.

"He's actually a big fluffy teddy bear. Treat me right, and you'll see that side. And you'll love his boyfriend, he's so much fun."

"I can't wait to properly meet them. Anyways, let's get going! We have dinner reservations at 7, then our movie starts at 9:30!" Lucas took my hand as we began the small walk to town.

"Did I mention that you look absolutely stunning? I'm in awe. You always looked good, but just wow." 

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks get warm again, laughing as Lucas poked them once he saw.

-

Jaehyun's POV

"Jae, do you think he'll be okay? Was his skirt too short for a first date? Did he have on too much makeup? Do you think that boy is trustworthy?" Johnny rambled, making me laugh.

"Markie is fine. His skirt wasn't short, his makeup looked super pretty. That boy, I've seen the way he looks at your brother, like he hung the stars. He'll be okay. I know you're looking out for him, but he's an adult now too, and as much as he loves his big brother, he needs to make some decisions for himself." I said, wrapping my arms around Johnny's neck, fingers running through his hair softly. 

Johnny's hands found my hips.

"I know. I just worry. And you're right, Markie looked pretty. He's just grown up so much and it sometimes hurts to see? Since we've been attached at the hip since I can remember. Lucas did seem like a nice boy. I just never want Mark to be in any pain again." He sighed. 

"I know. But I know Lucas is a good kid. Markie will be fine. He's strong, Johnny. You need to trust him."

"I do." 

"I know. Now go get a shower, you're all sweaty and gross and I wanna cuddle and watch Disney movies."

"I thought you wanted to go out?"

"I changed my mind."

"Wanna shower with me?"

"Hell yes." I giggled, pushing my boyfriend up the stairs.


End file.
